


I'm Not Pretty

by AceSpade



Series: Persona Drabbles [3]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Brotherly Love, Complimenting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Spoilers, The other are there but they don't speak, at all, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: Tatsuya gives Katsuya a "small" talk about his inferiority complex.A small drabble that takes place after my other drabbled called Katsuya's Angst (very original, I know.)
Relationships: Suou Katsuya & Suou Tatsuya
Series: Persona Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549279
Kudos: 32





	I'm Not Pretty

"You're pretty."

Katsuya froze for a moment, speechless. He blinked a few times, before starting to speaking.

"Did.... you just call me 'pretty'?"

Tatsuya, paying no real mind to his previous statement, simply nodded while flicking the tip of his lighter.

Katsuya, on the other hand, looked at his brother like he was crazy, then pushed his sunglasses up and cleared his throat.

"May I ask _why_ you called me pretty?"

Tatsuya looked up at the sky, some leaves almost getting in his face, in which he swatted them away and they landed in his hair instead.

"Why not?"

The other groaned, sliding a hand down his face (his sunglasses included). "Tatsuya _please_."

"....I know." Tatsuya sighed. "I know why you're upset, why you were crying when I found you, why you're never complimenting yourself, or boosting your self confidence. It's because of me."

Katsuya never imagined his younger brother to be good at predictions, though this one was blatantly obvious. And true as well; the cause of most of his problems is usually his own brother (which he is ashamed about). He remained silent, as he didn't want to admit nor deny Tatsuya's statement.

"...You know. I have an inferiority complex."

Tatsuya looked at his brother. "His name is Katsuya, and I really wish he wasn't an inferiority complex. I'd rather him have a superiority complex than this, it's making me feel bad about him and myself."

It took Katsuya a moment to process that. His inferiority complex has been spreading? No, complexes usually aren't contagious. So what was it...?

Oh.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Tatsuya." Katsuya replied after a few seconds has passed. "I didn't consider you when I degrade myself-"

"Stop." Tatsuya shook his head. "Don't feel bad for me, you already feel bad because of me. Just stop thinking I'm better than you; I'm not stronger, I'm not a chick magnet, and I'm not cooler than you."

"But-"

"No." Tatsuya shushed him. "You're not allowed to argue with me, your self esteem would plummet underground if you did. And I'm not trying to make you depressed."

It was rare for Tatsuya to object or talk this much to one person, let alone Katsuya. They haven't had the best of relationships, and while he'd hoped it would change a while back he began to give up hope once Tatsuya had pretty much gave in to "being a delinquent". Not to mention the death of their father, which had made their relationship crumble, and Katsuya trying to clear his name.

He looked away from his little brother, ashamed. "I'm.... sorry. It's become a natural habit by now... I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me." Tatsuya leaned forward, trying to see Katsuya's face. "Not in the way you think."

"Then... in what way?"

"It's.... kind of complicated." Tatsuya put his hands in his pocket, once again looking up at the sky. "I feel insulted that you, as my older brother, think that just because I'm cool, people like me and I'm strong means that I'm better than you. You have some pretty redeeming character traits as well."

"How so...?"

"Well, you can bake. Do you see me making any food at all?"

Katsuya paused for a moment, trying to think of one time that Tatsuya had ever made any food.

"....Well there was that one time you tried making a flower into tea. I almost died."

"Shush. We don't speak of that." Tatsuya deadpanned. "But back to the main point, it's not every day you can find someone as skilled as you that bakes. Also, you're a detective, meaning that you've handled crimes before. You can snuff things out and probably examine things faster than anyone else in our friend group."

"Well, it doesn't take that much to examine objects and or people. You just need common sense, logic and good memory."

"Katsuya, hush. Stop making excuses, you're extremely good at your job and you should be proud of it."

"I-Okay?"

"Good. Another point is that you don't back down or run away from something, which is something I've seen other people do. When you were taken off the JOKER case you said, and Maya told me these were your exact words, 'Don't be absurd. The only officer to see him was me. I _will_ be the one to arrest him.' I'm going to quote that whenever you try and give up."

How did Miss Amano even remember that? He's come a long way from meeting Miss Amano and Miss Serizawa, and yet she remembers the first words of rage he'd ever said to them.

"Earth to Katsuya."

He shook his head and looked back to Tatsuya, who had been looking at him with those dull eyes of his. Always glazed over, never showing his inner thoughts or emotions.

"Do you get my point? You're worth living for, you just don't see it like we do. I even confirmed it with Jun, Ulala, Eikichi and hell, even Baofu said you were pretty okay."

Katsuya took a moment to look at the ground before scoffing, a smile creeping up onto his face.

"You really want me to feel better huh?"

"Hey, if you feel better, the family feels better."

"The... family?" Katsuya asked, confused.

" **SURPRISE!!!** "

"WH-" Katsuya stumbled forward before looking behind him, seeing everyone else jumping out of bushes (wait, was that Helios in the corner?).

"We thought you'd need cheering up. We just needed to make sure it was good." Maya smiled. "So, we made sure Tatsuya said the right things!"

"Wait... so all that talking wasn't coming straight from your heart?" Katsuya raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was quick with his reply.

"It was. I didn't know how to phrase it."

That... sounded like a Tatsuya answer (anything could sound like a Tatsuya answer with enough effort).

"Yep! So we helped Tacchan out!" Lisa piped in. "Also, how are you feeling?"

"I... guess so. I'm not exactly sure, though it's a mix between surprised and confused. Why go through the effort?" Katsuya tilted his head. "I mean, you didn't have to do this, really."

"Yes. Yes I did." Tatsuya narrowed his eyebrows. "If I didn't do it, then the message wouldn't have gotten through your thick skin."

"Insulting me right after cheering me up?"

"It's my special way of showing you how much I care."

"That's fair I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> When they got home Katsuya baked Tatsuya a sweet of his choice, though it was given to Jun later that day and Katsuya understood why.


End file.
